Avan Potter?
by dragonifeet
Summary: When Harry Potter disappeared off the face of the Earth, 11 years old Avan, with no memory of his past, comes to Hogwarts. How's Avan going to deal with magic, Order and Voldemort? AU6 year
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any other things else I happed to use.

"Be quiet, Memor, you idiot." A loud voice suddenly jerked Harry Potter awake. Harry fought hard to open his slowly dripping eye-lids, as his senses slowly came awake. _Um… What happened, I feel like I've just been petrified._ As his eyes adjust to the dim moonlight, Harry could make out just a few blurry objects. _Where are my glasses?_

It seems he's lying in a Muggle barn (Harry could see an old trucker parker near the arch doors.) Before Harry could even attempt to stand up, two men wearing black cloaks and white masks approached him. _Death Eaters, _every fiber of Harry's being is screaming at him to grab his wand and run, but Harry is struggling just to move his toes. He watched in horror as the men sat down beside him.

The taller man broken the silence, "Well, Memor, do you have any idea where we are?"

Memor snarled, "I don't know. You are the one that made the portkey."

"There's nothing wrong with the portkey! The wards on the Potter boy's house must have interfered, because now that same magic is preventing us from apparating or creating another portkey. Right now the meddlesome Order and Ministry must have started looking for the boy. How do you purpose we get back to Slytherin Manor?"

"Shh. I think the Potter brat is waking up."

"Don't be ridiculous. The Superalum Deaging potion we given him will not only change his appearance but also maintain his unconsciousness for a whole day. Meanwhile, why don't you make your self useful and go look at our options?"

Harry's head ringed with alarm. _What, Superalum Deaging potion, if I remembered correctly, that's some very dark magic banned by the ministry. What did Snape say, "The potion is capable to temporarily change a person's age, appreance and drain his/her magical core, making a wizard appear like a Muggle". Why oh why do these things always happen to me._

Memor let out an evil laugh, "There's no one but two old Muggles living here, they don't have even have a fireplace." "What to do, great leader Donleawin," Mocked Memor, "Because the Dark Lord is always generous to failures."

Donleawin smirked, "Well, then you'll have to take the fall. Don't forget, I know your secret."

Memor narrowed his eyes and pulled out his wand. "Is that a threat?"

Donleawin also pulled out his wand, and commended. "You imbecile Ravenclaw, how dare you point… "

But before he had the chance to finish, Memor shouted "Avada Kedavra". A brilliant flash of green and Donleawin fell stumbling to the ground. At this same moment, Harry gathered just enough strength. He leaps up and tries to grab Memor's wand.

"What! Potter!" Yelled Memor as Harry's fist slammed into his face. Unfortunately, due to Harry's inferior body length (he was deaged after all); Harry has not successfully acquired the wand. In the confusion, Memor's wand was hurled across the barn and landed who-knows-where. Harry paused for a nanosecond, and then he turned around and ran for the door.

"No, don't you dare," Yelled Memor furiously while supporting his broken nose. Memor picked up Donleawin's wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA." Memor watched in shock as the green light speeds toward Harry, and then abruptly bounces back toward him.

"NOOOoooooo"

Meanwhile, our favorite hero continued to glow green as he slowly slip into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1 Auror

**Chapter 1. Auror**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any other things else I happed to use.

Auror Shacklebolt let out a frustrated sign. Ever since the Department of Mystery incident last month, You-know-who has come out in the open, attacking both the Muggle and Wizarding world fiercely. The death troll just kept on rising. Just this morning, he and his partner, Auror Milford, was sent to check on a magical distrubrance occurred in a muggle district. It seems the Death Eaters were again "entertaining" themseleves. The Aurors discovered a dead muggle couple, an unconcious boy and most curiously two dead Death Eaters. A check on their wands revealed the Death Eaters most likely have killed each other. _As of the resaon, _throught Shackbolt,_ who underdatnds Death Eaters anyway. _

His thoughts drifts back to this morning.

* * *

_The poor Muggle boy,_ Shacklebolt shook his head and looked down at the young boy listening intently to Milford. _Orphaned. He can't be older than ten._

"So magic exists?" grasped the boy after listening to the longwinded explanation of the wizarding world.

"Yes," Auror Milford chuckled. "We have a few questions to ask you."

"Okay."

"Let's start with your name."

"Um." Avada Kedavra. A green light flashed through the boy's mind. He burst out the first thing he remembers "Avan…Da Kedavia".

"Ok. Avan. How old are you?"

Avan looked at the mirror beside his bed. He noticed his childish face, messy brown hair that's sticking out all over the place and vivid green eyes.

"Eleven?" replied Avan.

"Good job. Do you know what happened to your parents?"

_Flashback –_

_"Your parents died in a car accident. No questions! Go back to your cupboard!" said a nasty women's voice. _

_Flashback –_

Avan looked down, "They are dead, sir."

Shacklebolt shared a look with Milford. "Do you remember what happened?"

"No sir. Just a lot of green lights."

While Milford continued to question the Child, Shacklebolt turns to Healer Faith, "What happened to him?"

"Some very dark magic were casted on the boy. We think it's one of the Unforgivables. It seems that he's in shock, the boy has amnesia."

"Amnesia!"

"Yes, but he should recover soon."

"Oh. Is he a wizard?"

"No, no. There's no trace magic in his core, we'll have to obliviate the poor boy."

At this moment, Milford rejoined them. "Well. It seems Avan doesn't have any other relatives. So he'll end up going to one of those Muggle orphanages… Curse those heartless bastards."

Three of them fell into consensual silence.

* * *

Then Shacklebolt's eyes fell upon this morning's Daily Prophet, the headline screamed in large, bold letters "The boy-who-lived missing, ministry in panic chaos." He groaned, where did they gotten that information, himself had just found out yesterday at the emergency Order meeting. All Order members and Aurors were dispatched immediately, but so far their searches prove bleak. Shacklebolt could only pray for a miracle. _War has been raging for only one month and we're already losing,_ thoughts Shacklebolt as his face clouds with worry. 

_Boom, Boom._ Suddenly Auror Tonks burst into his office, knocking over a chair, interrupting Shacklebolt's train of thoughts.

"Come on. Emergency Order meeting." She shouted running out, while knocking over a lamp. _Boom, Boom._

Shacklebolt signed again, he picked up the lamp, placed it back on his desk and hurried after her.

* * *

Avan Da Kedavia has been staying at Northern London's Orphanage for over a month now. It's an okay life, quite dull really. The food is awful, and the strict curfew at nine is torture, but other than that everything else is fine. He's quite taking by football, and discovered a talent for it too (he have an excellent reflex). Also Avan had made some friends. However since kids here all grew up together, they are much closer with each other than with Avan. 

At the same time, Avan has much bigger problems. His memory, no matter what the Healers have said, did not return. Every time Avan tried hard to recall his past, he would get these splitting headaches, especially on this spot on his forehead.

Also, Avan gets the strangest nightmares. Sometimes it's him chasing a large black dog but never catches it; sometimes there's a kind man with glasses and pretty red-haired women disappearing into a green light; and other times there's a crystal ball telling him "neither can live while the other survives" and then there's this cold laugh, so cold that it seems to frozen all of Avan's blood.

Everyday, Avan wondered about his past; he wondered about his dreams; but mostly he just wondered about the magic world. Ever since he discovered the truth about the wizarding world, Avan can't help but feel he belongs there. Avan could almost feel the magic inside him; he wants to know more about the wizarding world, he wants, more than anything, to be a wizard.

Then one day, fifteen-year-old Eugenia took him along with twelve-years-old Mavis, eleven-years-old Edward and five-years-old Sally out shopping. They had just brought a red balloon for Sally, when a series of deafening pops erupted beside their ear.

"What was that?" cried a bewildered Eugenia.

Avan didn't answer; he could only stare as men in black cloaks appeared out of thin air and started to shoot spells out of their wands. The public was startled, they couldn't comprehend the situation. Everyone stood frozen in their places, until a stray green beam hit a cyclist. Avan watched in horror as the cyclist hit the ground in a strident thud, dead.

"Get down!" Avan shouted. He grabbed his friends and pulled them behind a car. Then panic exploded around them, screaming pedestrians ran in all directions, cars crashed into one another and then into shops. The Death Eaters just laughed as they continue to levitate people into the air and set fire on all the shops.

Then Avan hears another series of pops, he bravely peaked his head out. This time Avan watched in awe as the new arrivals start to beat the Death Eaters back. He recognized Shacklebolt and a woman with pink hair fighting four Death Eaters, shouting spell at them, duck, and shout more spells.

As Avan was concentrating on the battle, he didn't notice young Sally has let go of his hand. She had lost her balloon, now she's running out from their hiding place to chase her balloon.

"Sally, No." Screamed Avan, as he watched Sally runs straight in the path of a spell.

At the most critical moment, a brown-haired man jumped out just in time to push Sally out of harm's way. Avan darted across the street; he picked up the now crying Sally, ran back and handed her over to Eugenia. Avan refocused his attention on the battle. The brown-haired man seems to be hurt; he's lying on the ground, breathing heavily. A Death Eater was standing over him.

"If it isn't Remus, the Order's favorite lap wolf," the Death Eater said in a menacing voice.

Remus didn't reply. His eyes darted around, trying to relocate his wand.

"Looking for this?" The Death Eater picked up Remus' wand and tossed it away. "Crucio."

The wand landed right in font of Avan. Avan grabbed it, as he set eyes on Remus flinching and screaming in pain; suddenly Avan knew what he has to do.

_Flashback –_

_"Harry, pay attention, the third task is in a week. Now try this spell."_

_"Stupefy"_

_Flashback –_

Avan jumped out, "Stupefy" he shouted. A beam of red light shot out of the wand and hit the Death Eater. Avan froze in shock as the Death Eater hits the ground, and then he suddenly snapped out of it. Remembering that he should return Remus' wand, Avan ran toward the man.

"Oh, no, you don't." A green beam speeded towards Avan. Avan ducks swiftly, pointed the wand toward the other Death Eater and shouts again "Stupefy".

Before Avan even had the chance to see if his spell hit, he heard a furious cry coming from behind him, "You brat". Avan turned around just in time to witness a flash of light and felt a sharp pain in his arm, before he passed out completely.


	3. Chapter 2 Secret Service

**Chapter 2. Secret Service**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any thing else that happen to appear in this story.

Avan tied to open his heavy eye-lids, _where I am?_ Then all the memory came flooding back to him.

He sat up, "Eugenia, Mavis, Edward, Sally! Where are you?"

"Pardon? Dear, you are awake," said a female voice.

Avan glimpsed up and saw Auror Shacklebolt, Auror Milford and Healer Faith smiling back at him. Avan blinked, "Sir! My friends. Attacks. Tried to help. Magic."

Milford gave Avan a peculiar glance, "Wow, calm down, kid. Your friends are fine. The Death Eaters were defeated; we caught five of them, two by your hands. How did you know the stunning spell?"

"Spell?"

"The Stupefy."

"Oh, I overheard the aurors using it. I just repeated what I heard. Luckily it worked."

Milford shared an amazed look with Shacklebolt, "You mean, you never practiced before? A child, who hadn't even set foot in Hogwarts, took out two fully grown Death Eaters. Impressive, kid, you'll make an amazing auror some day."

Avan blushed at the compliment.

Shacklebolt whispered to Healer Faith, "I thought you said he's a muggle."

Healer Faith shrugged, "I thought he is. Don't know what happened."

Shacklebolt nodded as recalled their last encounter, "also, I thought you obliviated him."

"I thought we did too." The Healer continued, "Anyways, his injuries consist of a mixture of a stunner and cutting curse, he'll be fine through. Meanwhile, you should inform him…"

Her words were interrupted by someone at the door. Avan looked on curiously as Healer Faith greeted the two men, "Hello, Remus, Albus."

Remus still looked weary; Avan noticed his brown hair is already turning grey. However the other man Albus appeared, there's no other word for it, like magic. Avan secretly wondered if that's what Merlin looked like.

Remus introduced themselves, "Hello, Avan, I'm Remus Lupin and this is Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Mr.Lupin, thank you for saving my friend's life."

"And thank you for saving mine."

Dumbledore spoke up, "Ah, we thank you sincerely for your brave act. Tell me, my boy, what's your option of the wizarding world?"

"Me?"

"Yes, give your honest thoughts, albeit your experience with magic had not been the most pleasant."

Avan thought about his answer carefully, "I don't know enough about the wizarding world to pass judgment. Certainly I have met the worst of human being, but also the best, like Healer Faith, Auror Shacklebolt, Auror Milford and Mr. Lupin. Therefore I think magic doesn't define your character, your choices do. If I have to choose, I would say I love magic. I could feel it within my heart; it's just a part of who I am."

Dumbledore beamed, his eyes twinkling like mad. Remus looked at the young boy in amazement, he joked, "Looks like we have a Ravenclaw here."

"Ravenclaw?"

Dumbledore replied, "Ravenclaw is one of the four houses at Hogwarts, a school for young wizards and witches like yourself. However before you proceed to ask us any question, you need to know the truth. "

Afterward Dumbledore went on to explain the current situation with Voldemort. Avan listened with a sinking heart.

"So, my parents were killed merely because they're non-magical. Vold, um, you-know-who and his followers want to stop people like me to ever receiving a magical education. Life is not fair."

"Call him Voldemort, the fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself."

"Good, I wouldn't want anyone to think I'm afraid."

'_Or maybe a Gryffindor_' thought Remus smiling.

Professor Dumbledore switched to a serious tone, "Avan, would you still want to be involved in the wizarding world, even through you are aware of the dangers it might pose?"

Avan meet Dumbledore's glance with determined green eyes, "Like I said, magic is part of me; I will not try to hide who I am."

Dumbledore smiled again. He handed a thick envelope to Avan, "If you have any questions, ask Remus. He'll be accompanying you to Diagon Ally, for a shopping trip, of course. Meanwhile the healers need to examine my hands." He waved his hand, which Avan noticed seemed blacken and wrinkled.

_I wonder what happened,_ thought Avan as he rips open hiss first Hogwarts letter.

* * *

Still dazed, Avan arrived back at the orphanage with odd packages of school materials. He still can't believe that he will be attending Hogwarts this year. He just can't wait. However his happiness soon burst, when he saw Principal Morel standing with a man and woman in suits, waiting for him.

The woman held out a badge, "Hello Mr. Da Kedavia. I'm Special Agent Johnson and this is Special Agent Gil, from Scotland Yard. Do you mind coming with us? We have a few questions to ask you."

Before Avan could reply, they sort of grabbed him, forced him into their black SUV and took him to an official looking building.

The agents seated Avan in an integration room. Then they proceeded to show him a surveillance tape of yesterday's attack. Avan watched in amazement as the tape showed him being carried off by the healers. Although, Avan noticed that the camera is not able to record magic. Every time magic was performed, the film blurs.

"For over a month now, we been tracking the mysterious gang group, men-in-black," Said Agent Gil. "But they proven to be extremely secretive, all our informants are useless."

"That's why we are employing your help," continued Agent Johnson, "if you could tell us any information, it'll be of great help to this country. Off course, we are able and willing to offer you full-time protection."

Avan just shook his head; continue on insisting that he doesn't know anything. At the same time, he's trying hard to suppress his giggles upon learning the Death Eaters' code name.

After an hour of long, painstakingly boring interrogation, the agents were about give up. (Avan overhead them murmuring, "Something's fishy, I can feel it." "Hum, it seems the esteemed Prime Minister knows something, but he's not talking." "Yes, at same time, ordering the national army to be on guard." "I smell a conspiracy, and it's not by any means cooked up by the government.")

After the agents left, Avan cleverly slipped out of the supposedly locked interrogation room. The very bored 11-years–old is now roaming free in England's top-secret national defense building.

Avan came to a stop in front of a holding cell. He saw a older boy with silver-blond hair sitting inside.

_Interesting,_ thought Avan,_ he's wearing wizarding robes_.

"I'm Avan Da Kedavia, what's your name?"

The boy gave him a lazy stare and replied in an arrogant voice, "Draco Malfoy."


	4. Chapter 3 Draco Malfoy

**Chapter 3. Draco Malfoy**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any thing else that happen to appear in this story.

After half an hour conversing with the boy, Avan learned that the boy is very sneaky. The boy tried continuously to trick Avan to hand him his wand, which for some reason was hanging on the wall across from the cell. Draco, if that's his real name, claimed the wand is a "wriless radino" (Avan thinks he meant wireless radio) and he needs it to learn French. Avan happens to find that hilarious. From what Draco unintentionally revealed, it seemed he's here due to a portkey accident. The agents arrested him only out of suspicion (mainly because of his robe). However being a proud pureblood, he refuses to talk to any Muggle. So now he's been stuck here since this morning.

Avan decided to put him out of his misery, "you are a wizard, right? I'll return your wand, only if you promise to take me to Diagon Ally."

"You are a wizard too?" Muttered Draco surprised.

Avan gave him a mysterious smile, took the wand, pressed it on the lock, "Alohomora", and opened the door.

"Come on." He gave the wand back to Draco and they headed for freedom.

* * *

Diagon Alley is impressive no matter how many times Avan sees it (granted this is only his second time). The odd little shops were piled with extraordinary things, most of which Avan have never seem or heard of; the worn stone-steps look centuries old and peculiar noises keep on popping out of nowhere. _Just too bad it's so empty, _thought Ava_n, everyone's in such a rash._

Malfoy (he wouldn't allow Avan to call him Draco) brought ice-cream for them from Flourish and Blotts. Avan found that if you probe him a little, Malfoy is really quite talkative. Malfoy told Avan a lot about Hogwarts ("potion is an amazing subject; Dumbledore is a git and Snape is the best teacher ever"); also a lot about Quidditch ("It's the best sport in the world, I just happen to be Hogwarts' best seeker"); and strangely enough a lot about dress robe and hair products ("If you add a drop of olive oil in the conditioner… Hey, are you listening?")

"…as I was saying. Slytherin is the only house worth attending."

They have arrived at an amazing looking shop. This shop looked new and exceedingly colourful; it stood out like a sore thumb in contrast to the grey alley.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Come on. Let's check it out." Avan ran inside, he didn't notice Malfoy's frown.

As Avan ogled at rows of the most exciting prank products (Smart-Answer quills, Reusable Hangman, Patented Daydream Charms, Edible Dark Marks…), he noticed two red-heads were creeping up to him, holding what looks like stink bombs.

Avan smirked, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I know some pretty advised magic."

The red-heads gave him an incredulous looks, "you? Tiddler, are you even old enough to go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, first year. So tell me, is Slytherin really the best house?"

"Slytherin! Best house!" The twins did a dramatic double take. "We are so insulted."

"Brave, noble Gryffindor is the one, the only, best, best house!"

"Oh, who are you?"

"We are the infamous Weasley twins," said one brother.

"The most famous Prankster Hogwarts has seen," added the other, "ever since the Marauders."

"I am George," said one. "Fred," said the other.

"Oh," replied Avan, now he's really confused. "Nice to meet you. My name is Avan Da Kedavia."

"Blimey, you are the kid that took out two Death Eaters. Our good friend Remus told us about you."

"So to thank you for saving for friend, we'll give you a gift."

The twins dragged Avan to the back of the shops, then handed him two small bags.

"Decoy Detonator, Instant Darkness Powder," read Avan off the bags, "Thanks, what are they?"

The twins didn't answer but instead gave him an evil smile. George, or is that Fred, took some darkness powder and throw it on the ground. The room instantly turned pitch black, then abruptly something exploded.

"Ahhhh!" Yelled Avan

"See, the powder creates a cover, while the detonator creates a distraction. They are our most popular products; Defense against Dark Arts is such a useful field."

"Then you should expand on that," said Avan while rubbing his ears.

"Do go on," the twins looked at him, obviously intrigued.

"For example, you could make Protego cloaks or gloves or hats, kind of like a bullet-proof vast. How about invisible wand-hostel that will prevent someone from losing their wand, especially during battle. Oh, you should also invent portkeys that will only respond to certain access code."

"Brilliant ideas! You know," Fred turned to George, "we could use the curses Harry taught us."

"Harry?" inquired Avan. _That name sounds so familiar, but where have I heard of it?_

"Yes, Harry Potter."

"You know, as in the boy-who-lived."

_Oh,_ Avan suddenly recalled his conservation with Dumbledore. _Right, the boy who ended the first war._

"Don't you mean, as in scarhead-who-disappeared," interrupted an annoyed voice. "Da Kedavia," Malfoy gestured towards the door, "we are leaving."

"Sorry." Avon ignored the twins' surprised looks and hurried after Malfoy.

* * *

They walked in silence until, "What was that?" asked Avan quietly.

"Sorry, I just hate hero-worshippers." Malfoy rushed on, "With dad still in Azkaban and my task," with that he stopped suddenly, all colour drained from his face. In a desperate attempt to divert Avan's attention, Malfoy pointed randomly to the bags Avan's holding. "What, what is that?"

Malfoy's ploy seem to be working, Avan held up the bag of Instant Darkness Powder, "This? Some cool prank material, here, take it." He dropped into Malfoy's pocket, "now I don't owe you for the ice-cream."

They continued to walk in silence; both boys are deep in thoughts. As Malfoy was rubbing his own forearm lightly, his eyes harden. He turned to Avan, "As nice it was talking someone with half a brain. Da Kedavia, you will not try to talk to me at Hogwarts, understand?"

"Why?"

"Because Malfoys don't normally associate with eleven years old nor with mud, um, muggleborns."

Avan frowned, "Is that another family rule which you have to follow?"

"I don't have to follow it!"

"Then why did you rather spend a whole day in a Muggle holding cell and shopping with a child, just to avoid going home."

"I didn't…"

"Don't expect me to believe you were caught."

Another silence followed that. Afterward Avan apologized, "sorry, I really didn't mean to pry. But can I still talk to you? I'll remember to cower in fear. "

"…"

Avan gave his most sincere simile and whined, "please. Don't make me blackmail you."

Malfoy's lips twitched into a slight smile, no, smirk, "How very Slytherin of you. All right, you may."

"Yes!" Avan faked a squeal, bounced up and gave Malfoy a hug. He stepped back to laugh at the horrified expression on Malfoy's face.

In the background, one bewildered Ron Weasley turned to Hermione Granger, "does Malfoy have a younger brother?"


End file.
